Life Isn't Easy Anymore
by Kmoney2
Summary: Hermoine Thinks that no one likes her...so she decides to change...Not good with summary's but, the first 2 chapters are bad, the rest are good...please read!
1. No one likes me

a/n: Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction.so let me know what you think.  
  
I Don't own anything.though I wish I did (  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.  
  
Hermonie woke and turned to see the time. 7:00am. She grabbed her blue pillow from behind her head and threw it at the alarm clock. As it hit the ground with a crash, the beeping immediately stopped. Hermonie walked into her bathroom, and with one look at herself she started to cry. Tears running down her face, she turned on the shower. She stripped herself of her PJ's and stood under the warm water, washing all her problems away.  
  
There was 2 weeks left till school started again, and she had only herd from her friends two times. But maybe she would see them at Dagion Alliey today. She had only received her letter from Hogwarts yesterday, and she had decided to go and get her stuff today.  
  
She turned off the water and rapped herself in her favorite red towel. Her feet felt cold upon walking on the hard wooden floor, leading to her bedroom. Taking one look around she knew that she needed to give her room a make over. She had had the same room since she was 8, and it was way to pink! The walls were white with pink flowers, and green vines. The carpet was a very light pink, and her bed, was a white canopy with pinks sheets. It was time she got a new room.  
  
She walked over to her closet and pulled out her favorite pants. A pair of khakis from American Eagle. Shoving her things around, she found her favorite top. A plain white sheer short sleeve shirt. She put on her clothes and took her hair out of the towel that she had wrapped it in. She didn't like her hair. It was a light brown color, and it was always frizzy, it had somewhat of a curl to it, and it ended at the small of her back. She quickly blow dried it and threw it up into a loose bun at the top of her head.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm going to Diagon Alliey. I'll be back around 3. And don't worry I have money." She yelled from the living room up to her parents room, where they were probably still asleep.  
  
She grabbed the Floo powder and threw it into the fire. Right as the powder hit the ground, a green fire exploded from were the powder used to be. She climbed in and upon saying "Diagon Alley" she started to spin, and in a split second she was spit out of another fire place in the center of Diagon Alliey.  
  
Looking around, she didn't see any of her friends. So instead she decided to get straight to her stuff. Her first stop was Floorish & Blotts. The book store. She came out 10 minutes later with a big bag full of books, both ones she need and some for just "light" reading. As she looked around again, trying to spot some of her friends, she noticed a few store fronts down, two boys, one with black unruly hair, and the other with bright orange hair.  
  
"Harry! Ron!!" She shouted as she ran towards them.  
  
"Hermonie?" Harry said, turning to see who had called their names.  
  
"Hey guys! O its sooo good to see you!" She said, giving them each a hug.  
  
"O, hey Hermonie, I'm really sorry, but we are in a hurry. We promised we would meet Lavender and Pavarti at the Leaky Cauldron in 3 minutes." Ron said.  
  
"O ok then. Well I wont tag along, I don't like being the third wheel. Have fun, and tell them I say hi." She said as she turned and headed the other way.  
  
~No one notices me anymore. I'm always feeling left out. Maybe I'm just too ugly for them.~  
  
~~Your not ugly.~~  
  
~Maybe I'm just to fat.~  
  
~~Your not..~~  
  
~O shut up. Yes I am!~  
  
Or..maybe its just that I'm not wild enough, maybe I follow the rules too much. I know what I'm going to do!  
  
And with that she turned back towards the Leaky Cauldron and walked out into the Muggle road.  
  
a/n: Did you like it? PLEASE R/R!!!! If you don't...there wont be another chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: I guess you guys reviewed cause here is chapter 2! This is a short chapter but I promise chapter 3 will be longer!  
  
I don't own anything.I don't have any money don't sue!  
  
Chapert 2:  
  
She had been walking for 3 blocks before she came upon a body piercing shop.  
  
~I want to get my Bellybutton pierced.~  
  
~~Are you sure now? Its going to hurt.~~  
  
~O shut up. Of course I'm sure. Remember I need to be more wild!~  
  
Taking a deep breath she walked into the store.  
  
"Hello. May I help you?" Ask a very kind looking man.  
  
"Actually yes. I wanted to get my Belly Button pierced."  
  
"Ok then. Are you sure about this? I mean, it does hurt you know."  
  
"Yeah I'm positive. How much is it?"  
  
"The total will come to 15 dollors."  
  
"Ok lets get this done then."  
  
The kind looking man emerged from behind the counter holding before her what looked like a plate, with lots of bellybutton rings on it.  
  
"Choose one." He told her, holding out the rings for her to see.  
  
" Um. ok..Um. This one!" She said pointing to a green snake that was winding up a sword. It was perfect.  
  
"Ok then.One.Two.Three."  
  
a/n: Sorry this is such a short chapter.I promise my next one will be longer!! I just felt I had to leave it at that.hehehe.mwahahahaha! Sorry! PLEASE R/R!!!! you wont get another chapter to you do.Does anyone have any ideas for my story? 


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Here is chapter 3, hope its longer, and suits you guys well.  
  
O, and I don't own anything!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It had been a week since Hermione had gotten her belly button pierced. But she hadn't stopped there. She now had 4 piercings in each ear and she had her hair changed. Instead of the bushy, frizzy-ness it always was, she had gotten it permanently straightened. She had also told them to put dirty blonde natural looking high lights in her hair. All and all she looked great. But it just wasn't the same Hermione.  
  
~I wonder what Ron and Harry will say when they see me now!  
  
~They will probably gawk at you, there mouths will drop till they hit the ground, and they will ask you what happened.  
  
Hermione looked at the clock. It was 7:30am. She had 2 and a half hours till she had to be at Kings Cross. But not being able to go back to sleep, a blurry eyed Hermione stumbled into her bathroom. An hour later she was standing in front of the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ .  
  
Hermione didn't want to change to much so she still wore the same types of clothes. Just a little more tight fitting, but still the same stuff. She wasn't like Lavender and Parvarti and didn't go around wearing make up, and that hadn't changed. The only difference in the bookworm muggle born Granger, was her hair, the earrings, and her belly button ring. Plus she had develop a little bit over the summer, from a B to a C. But other then that it was the same old Hermione.  
  
Since she was early, there was no signs of Harry or Ron, so she decided she would just head straight to the compartment that they usual sat in, towards the back of the train. It had been a hole 2 months since she had seen Harry or Ron. During the begging of the summer Harry had been invited to go to Ireland with the Weasily's. They just didn't have enough money for Hermione to come. But she hadn't really cared, it had only been for 3 weeks. Plus she had thought that she would be able to see them when they got back. But she was surely mistaken.  
  
The 15 minute warning bell rung, and still there was no sign of Harry or Ron. She was starting to get worried. Finally with 5 minutes to go before the train left, the compartment door slide open, and two boys walked in. One had dark black unruly hair and stood at a towering 6". He had definitely grown over the summer. But that wasn't the only difference, he had also toned his body more, he had definitely worked out over the summer. Harry had definitely changed.  
  
Ron too had changed. He stood towering over even Harry at a 6" 4' tall. His hair was still the Weasily orange, but his freckles now made him look considerably cuter. He too had definitely worked out over the summer, and he had definitely gotten cuter.  
  
"Hey guys!" Hermione happily said. She was the happiest she had been all summer!  
  
"Hermione? Wow! You look good.what did you do?" Ron asked, his mouthed dropping to the floor.  
  
"Um.well I got my ears pierced and my belly button pierced. I got my hair straightened, but other then that, nothing why?"  
  
"You look different. Are you part of a gang or something?" Harry asked. Ron now looking puzzled, wondering what the hell a gang was.  
  
"What is a gang?" Ron asked, finally figuring out it had to be something muggle.  
  
"Ron, a gang is something like the death eaters, except they don't necessarily kill people, they just smoke pot and stuff like that. But not all gangs do, some are good kids. And no Harry I'm not part of a gang. Don't you like my new style?" Hermione asked.having a feeling she knew what the answer was.  
  
"Um.Yeah" Harry said, but not looking her in the face.  
  
"I think it makes you look hot. I mean not that you weren't hot before, its just different." Ron said not noticing that he had admitted he thought she was hott.  
  
Hermione was confused. Harry was supposed to like her new style. He was supposed to think she was hot, not Ron. And he was supposed to be flirting with her right now. But something was wrong, because nothing of the sort was happening.  
  
~Maybe it was a bad idea changing just to get Harry to notice me.  
  
~But he doesn't notice you anymore then before does he?  
  
~Well, no not really.  
  
~Then what was the point of going through all that pain?  
  
~O shut up, I know I made a mistake happy?  
  
"Hermione? Hermione? Mione are you there?" Ron started to wave his hand in front of her face.  
  
Ron's hand appeared in front of my face, shaking me from my thoughts.  
  
All of a sudden the compartment door slide open once again, but this time to reveal someone she really wasn't in the mood to talk to.Draco Malfoy, better know as the bouncing ferret was standing in the door way.  
  
He too had changed over the summer he had definitely gotten hotter.wait am I thinking this Malfoy were talking about here. He isn't hot, he is a mean asshole.  
  
"Well, well well.look who we have here. The magnificient trio. Going for a new style there mudblood? I think its cool, but it looks like your lover here doesn't like it so much. Maybe you should stop liking the Famous Harry Potter." Draco sneered.  
  
At those words Harry's head shot up. "What are you talking about Malfoy? Hermione doesn't like me, we are just best friends, that's all we will ever be."  
  
Hermione stared at Harry. Did she hear him right? All they would ever be was friends? She didn't even have a chance. She closed her eyes, and a single tear fell down her check, followed by another. She saddening got up and ran past Malfoy into the girls lavatory.  
  
(a/n: I'm going to start doing peoples point of views so here it goes.)  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
All of a sudden the compartment door slide open once again, but this time to reveal someone she really wasn't in the mood to talk to.Draco Malfoy, better know as the bouncing ferret was standing in the door way.  
  
Malfoy was my worst enemy. Anything to do with him I hated. His father was a death eater, and it was common knowledge he was waiting his turn to become one too.  
  
"Well, well well.look who we have here. The magnificient trio. Going for a new style there mudblood? I think its cool, but it looks like your lover here doesn't like it so much. Maybe you should stop liking the Famous Harry Potter." Draco sneered.  
  
At those words my head started to buzz with thoughts. Hermione couldn't possibly like me. We were just best friends. Plus it was common knowledge that Ron liked Hermione, and had ever since 3 year. I mean yeah, I had thought of it before, but she was more like a sister to me then anything else.  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy? Hermione doesn't like me, we are just best friends, that's all we will ever be."  
  
The moment I said that, I knew it was the wrong thing to say. Hermione turned to stare me in the eyes, while I tried to tell her I didn't mean it like that. But then her eyes closed and a single tear escaped. Followed by more. She suddenly got out of her seat and ran past Malfoy and out of the compartment.  
  
"Well Potter, looks like you've upset your girlfriend now." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way. Leave Malfoy, or you'll regret it!" I said, pulling out my wand and gripping it hard.  
  
"Yeah you don't want a recurrence of what happened last time, more then one person hexed you at the same time." Ron snickered, the memory all to fresh in his mind.  
  
At those words Malfoy left. Leaving Ron and Harry by themselves.  
  
a/n: did you like? PLEASE R/R!!! I'm begging you!!! Plus this chapter was. 1,362 words long. And 4 pages. Please review or you wont get anymore. Plus my first two chapters sucked, but hopefully it will be getting better! 


	4. Truce

A/N: Here is chapter 4. I hope my story is getting better. I need idea's so if you have any please email me at Angelgirl0013894@aol.com . Thanks!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*Hermione's POV*~  
  
Hermione was sitting on top of the toilet (a/n: The lid was down) crying her heart out.  
  
~Harry hates me. He only sees me as a friend and nothing more.~  
  
~~But you don't know that sweety.~~  
  
~Yes I do. You herd him. Plus he doesn't like my new style either. I went through all the pain for nothing! GOD DAMMIT!~  
  
~~It wasn't for nothing, you saw the way Ron looked at you! Plus Draco thinks it's cool.~~  
  
~I don't care what Dr.Malfoy thinks, he is just some stupid git who's life goal is to make fun of us. Plus all he has ever done is call me a mudblood. That hurts you know.~  
  
~~Of course I know. I'm part of you Hermione.~~  
  
Xx Draco's POV xX  
  
"Grab, Goyle leave me alone. I need some time to myself." I said to my stupid "bodyguards" as my father would put it.  
  
"Um.Draco where should we go?" Asked Goyle, the stupidest of them both.  
  
"Go back to the compartment and keep Pansy busy." Just the mere thought of her made me sick.  
  
With that I turned the other way  
  
~~You know Draco, Hermione has gotten really pretty, the way the sun was.~~  
  
~Shut up! I don't care if Granger has gotten pretty, she is just a stupid mudblood!~  
  
~~That's not what you were thinking when you said she was looking cool, with her new style.~~  
  
~I never said her new style was cool.~  
  
~~Yes you did.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Well, well, well.who do we have here. The magnificent trio. Going for a new style there mudblood? I think it's cool."  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
~Well, I didn't mean it!~  
  
All of a sudden Draco stopped and looked around. He herd someone crying but he couldn't tell who it was. Then it hit him.  
  
GRANGER!  
~*Hermione's POV*~  
  
*Knock, Knock, Knock*  
  
"Someone's in here." Hermione said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, can you please hurry up, cause I really have to pee" Came the voice Hermione recognized as the 3rd year Ravenclaw Sally Silvermen.  
  
Hermione stood up and took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
"Here you go." She said as she quickly turned away without making eye contact with Sally.  
  
~Now where should I go?~  
  
~~How about a different compartment if you don't want to go back with Harry and Ron. The ones further back are usually empty, why not try one of those?~~  
  
With that thought in mind Hermione started walking towards the back of the train. Upon opening the 3rd compartment she had come, she found an empty one.  
  
She closed the door behind her and went to go lay down on the bench. It wasn't very soft, "Novo Cushion" and with that said the bench was suddenly very soft.  
  
Tears started to fall down her cheeks again for the 3rd time that day. Maybe even the 3rd time that hour.  
  
The compartment door slide open. And Draco Malfoy steped into the small compartment  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said looking up through tear streaked eyes.  
  
Hermione and Draco's POV  
  
"Well, I herd someone crying and I wanted to know who it was." He easily lied. He had known it was Granger inside the compartment, but why he had come to see her, he had no idea.  
  
"Well, no you know who was crying, so go ahead a make fun of me. You've only called me mudblood once today. That has to be a record." Hermione said wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
Draco muttered something under his breath. The room was suddenly filled with a blinding orange light.  
  
"Wh, wha, what did you just do?!" Hermione asked starting to panic, she sat bolt up right.  
  
"No need to worry Granger. It's just a spell my father taught me a while ago." Seeing the fear in Hermione's eyes he quickly added. " It's not a Dark Arts spell. It's a spell that combines both the locking charm, not "Alohomora" and the silencing (a/n: sorry I don't remember what that spell is) into one easy spell."  
  
"What's it called.I don't think I've ever herd of it." Hermione was quickly scamming her memory, trying to find some reference to what the spell could be. But she was very surprised to find that she had no clue, none what so ever.  
  
"Wow, Granger doesn't know what it is? Well its quit simply really, I could show you if you like?" Draco was amazed. Hermione, wait since when did I start calling her, Hermione, well never mind, Hermione actually didn't know a spell for once. Wow, this is a moment to treasure!  
  
"Sure, but Dra.I mean Malfoy, why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Draco sure was acting strange lately, I mean he was acting nice to me, and he had only called me a mudblood once, plus he hadn't made fun of me at all, except for that fact that I don't know the answer.  
  
"Well, I don't really know why I'm being nice to you Hermione. I guess I know what you are going through. Liking someone that will never like you back." O shit, did I just call Granger, by her first name. Shit now I'm dead.  
  
"What do you mean, how could you possibly know what I'm feeling. You've always gotten what ever girl you want." Ok, now I'm positive he isn't in his right mind. He just called me Hermione.  
  
"Never mind Granger. Do you want to know how to cast the spell or not?" I couldn't continue talking about this, or I might spill the fact that I like her, and have ever since the day that she slapped me in 3rd grade. But no one could find out about that, ever!  
  
"Yeah, sure, I mean of course I want to learn how to do it, but how can I be sure that I can trust you?" I wasn't sure if I could put my trust into the person that had been my enemy for 5 years.  
  
"Just trust me. Ok first off I'm going to tell you the words that you say when casting the spell.and there meanings. It's a latin spell, but from what I've herd my father talking to the death eaters, it's the only Latin spell they understand. The first word is "Silentium" which basically means; silence. The second word is "compingo" which means; lock. When casting the spell just simply point your wand at the door, or wall or what ever it is that you used to get into the room and say "SilentiumCompingo" and a blinding orange light will surround the room, and lock it, while putting a silencing charm on it. Do you want to try?" Wow, I'm actually being civil to Hermione. I mean just cause I've liked her, doesn't mean I can't stop keeping up my appearance, I think that this is the first real civil conversation I have ever had with her.  
  
"Ok let me try. 1.2.3. "SilentiumCompingo"." But nothing happened. "Why didn't anything happen.that is the first time I've tried something and it didn't work!"  
  
"Come down Hermione. I'm sorry I forgot to lift the charm so it could be placed again. Hold on, let me think.what is the counter charm again?" He said half to himself, "O yeah! "effringoConfabulor"."The room once again filled with blinding orange light, but this time the light seem to disappear towards the sky, instead of coming down from the ceiling, " Ok you can try now."  
  
"Ok then..1.2.3. "SilentiumCompingo"."This time I had done it correctly, the blinding orange light seemed to come down from the ceiling and cover the walls. "Does that mean I did it right?"  
  
"Yeah good job!" Wow I couldn't believe that Granger could actually manage to do it on her first try. It had taken me 2 try's and I had been beaten for that.  
  
"Oh My God! Really! Wow! Thanks for teaching that to me! Um. Draco.since we are prefects (a/n: sorry forgot to mention that before) um.and we are probably going to have to work together. Want to call a truce?" What was I saying. A truce with Draco, and wait I had just called him Draco?  
  
Wow, My name sounded wonderful coming from what looked like the soft tender lips of Hermione Athena Granger. "Sure. Truce" And we both shock hands.  
  
A/N: This chapter is 6 pages. And 6,217 words(but I don't think my computer counts right) please R/R.and I need a bete, would anyone that would like to be my bete please email me at Angelgirl0013894@aol.com Thanks! 


End file.
